


梨泠伶

by Meson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meson/pseuds/Meson





	梨泠伶

雀十三还是没能抗住。

我走过去，抬起他的下巴，看他本是清澈的眸子里写满了委屈，看他慢慢蹭过来贴着我。那一刻，我觉得自己有点卑鄙。

我低头在他的唇上啄了一下，描了一圈唇形就慢慢撬开他的牙，搅着他的舌头一点点转开，在他的舌头开始回应我的时候顺手将他的胳膊接回去，然后将他的痛呼全部堵在嘴里。

撩拨，这一下已经足够。

我放开他，看着他蹙着眉看过来，目光落在我放在一边的酒瓶上，又转回我的脸，低声道，“给我……”

我把手放在他的腰上，头抵上他的额头，“嗯？说清楚些，你要什么？”

他咬着唇怒瞪过来，可是眼神实在没什么杀伤力，只好又低头，手慢慢地蹭到我胸口抓着我的衣服：“要……呜……”

我轻轻揉捏着他的腰侧和小腹不让他如愿，一边低声哄骗：“要什么？我是谁？”

“要……沈，沈耀青……”他咬着牙一字一句，又忍不住带了呜咽的尾音。

“乖。”我伸手把他抱在腿上，轻轻褪下他的衣物，看冰冷的空气在他身上抚起一层粟粒，侧头舔弄他的耳垂。

雀十三无所适从，低头一颗颗地解我的扣子，药性和酒精的折磨大概已经让他神志不清，他的手有点抖，扒衣服的动作却一刻也没停下。

这个时候他还记得我是沈耀青。真好。

手顺着脊背滑下来，到腰际再到臀部，顺着缝线下去，感觉到一片湿润。食指从后穴伸进去瞬间就被夹紧，他整个人都是一颤。手抓紧了我的内衬。

我从未见过雀十三这个模样，觉得甚是有趣，便耐下性子来，手指顺着滚烫的肠壁往里探。他大概是难受得发紧，身子不住地在我身上扭动。我将他往自己的身上贴了贴，硬物直接抵着他的穴口，加了几根手指慢慢地来回抽动着折腾他。

他低哼一声，眸里竟然泛起水光来，声音发颤：“沈耀青……你……不要……”

“不要？嗯？”

他似乎是急了，头凑到我的耳朵边，伸出舌头来讨好我：“给我……别折腾……”

这一声太过撩人，我深吸了口气，解了自己剩下的衣裤，捏着他的下巴确定：“苍雀。这是你要的。”

他抬起眼来看着我，眼角微红。

我把手抽出来，握住他的腰狠狠地贯穿进去。他啊了一声就死死地咬住自己的下唇，脚尖绷直，眼神有些涣散。后穴下意识地想要排除异物，不停地收缩。

我静静看着他，身下的欲望被这样折磨得涨得难受，可我不想错过他这样的表情和反应。

等他缓过来，药劲似乎被着激烈的动作冲散些许，看着我的眼睛里有些迷茫。我适时地用力顶了一下，带着节奏慢慢开始抽动，他轻吸口气，浑身绷紧，手抓着我的肩膀在上面抓出血痕来。

我反手拿过一边的酒瓶，单手对着他的嘴灌了下去直到见底。他来不及吞咽的酒液顺着下巴流下来，烈酒呛得他整个人都在发抖，一边咳一边干呕，肠道剧烈的蠕动让后面咬合得更深。他呜咽着，想要停下来。

我心中报复的快感升上来，看着他缩在我怀里不知所措，一边想要停止一边被重新腾起来的欲望占满，委屈地抖着肩膀呜咽：“快些……不……爷，爷……饶了我……啊……”

“又不要了？”我低声问着，低头含住他胸前的乳尖，轻咬舔舐，腾出只手来握住他的性器，拇指慢慢地一点点地擦揉着顶端，蹭出黏腻的液体，接着握紧不让更多的液体出来。

我觉得雀十三要被我折磨疯了，声音已经带着哭腔：“要……我要……给我……”

“我喜欢实话。”我放手，站起来往床边走，他的腿缠在我腰上才不至于掉下来。走的时候交合的地方有些滑动，他口里溢出呻吟，后面被充满，这样蹭着实在难受，就不停扭动。我只觉下腹一紧，在他臀上狠狠掐了一把。

放他到床上，他才老实些许。雀十三跟着姐姐练过软功，身上绵软的要命，引得人欲望更甚。眸子水殷殷地看我，看得我有些心虚，随即狠命地抽插起来。

他被冲撞得有些脱力，转头一口咬在我肩膀上。

这个人，怎么就爱跟我的肩膀较劲。

我一手扒拉下他的胳膊，把铁链扯过来些许绕在他手上让他不得动弹，低头狠狠插到最深处。他张着嘴巴却叫不出声来，这一番折腾下已经承受不住，腰往上一弓，精液一注注射了出来，双眼失了神，样子无辜极了。可惜药劲和酒劲都未散去一半，身体便很自觉地又缠上来。

我低笑一声，撞进最深处狠狠地泄在里面，然后片刻不停地提起他的腿，把精液和他分泌的淫水都堵进肠道里不让它们流出，看着雀十三难受无助地红着眼睛又不想停下来的样子，觉得真是爽极了。

等一切停歇，雀十三已经昏睡过去。

我穿好衣服，看了眼窗外的大雪，重新脱下来件大氅丢在他身上。随后心下忽然安稳了许多。

或许只是找到个新的方式来折腾这个浑身傲气的雀十三。或者是……终于有了不那么别扭的借口来见他。

给丫头找师父？雀十三若能答应教小丫头唱戏，我早就不用这个理由来逼他。我想和他要的东西本就是他一千个一万个不愿给的，换也要换同样的。

这样才好。

不然我的姐姐，你怎么还。


End file.
